


Date

by Ovlet



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Highschool student!Clockwork, M/M, Teenagers flirting, Temporal Trust, human!clockwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovlet/pseuds/Ovlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot drabbles for Temporal Trust (Clockwork/Danny Fenton). Basically teenagers flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

Classmate AU

 

“You OK?” Danny looked up from the floor, his back still hurting from hitting the hard surface. He watched silently as the older teen pulled him up from the ground, scarlet eyes filled with concern. “Y-Yeah,” He mumbled, “It doesn’t hurt as it lo- _AH!_ ” He gasped as the pain suddenly shot a jolt through his system. _Just great,_ he thought.

“Woah, you sure?” The tall teen frowned. “Great God, I should probably send you to the hospital-”

“ _DON’T,_ ” Danny hissed, the last thing he wanted was to reveal his identity to some medical workers, “I-I mean, I c-can do this myself. I just… hit a bruise I had from yesterday.” He said weakly, gently pushing himself away. “Well, thank you. You didn’t have to do all that, you know.”

“I believe it was a great disgrace to ignore all this.” The teen said, suddenly blushing a bit as Danny stared in awe. “Sorry, that’s one of my habits. My parents gave me a great deal of education on being polite in an old fashion way.”

“Oh no it’s just you really sounded like a fruitloop I know,” Danny chuckled. “But hey, some girls do have a thing for all that ‘being a gentleman’ stuff. Plus, you’re attractive.” He blushed right after saying that, because he suddenly realized how handsome the tall teen actually looked. He wore a long, dark purple coat with a hood outside of his plain black T-shirt. The dark indigo jeans he had fit perfectly with his short black boots, and that messy curly white hair of his was tied neatly below his head. The teen was almost towering Danny because of his height, and he had built up some muscles. He was suddenly aware of the fact that he was staring, and blushed darker.

“I’m Clyde, Clyde Works.” The teen said, smiling a little. Strange, the blush was still there. “Oh and I’m a senior. If you don’t mind of that -It’s-it’s-is it okay if-if we can um, hang out? I mean, if you have time?”

And then the senior literally face-palmed himself right after spilling the words.

Danny felt his jaw drop.

“Wow, man, you’re- you’ve never did this before, right?” he said. “Name’s Daniel, by the way, Daniel Fenton, but just call me Danny.” He chuckled. “I’m in freshman year, so you decide? I’m free-most of the time.” _If there wasn’t any ghost or ghost hunters who wanted to tear me into pieces,_ he thought.

It was when the bell rang and Clyde waved him goodbye. He did the same, feeling a huge happy grin on his face.

That was just too easy to get a date. Tucker’s gonna envy him.

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon this old work of mine and seriously this is so old I'm almost embarrassed by it. I mean I wrote this two years ago when I had never flirted with others and had never been flirted by others so just imagine a completely inexperienced teenager trying, for the first damn time in his whole life, to pick up a date and the only thing he can come up with is this ridiculous line. And somehow, by some miracle, he succeeded. The one thing that can only happen in fanfics.


End file.
